Lemurs, Penguins, Villains, and Others
by missjessyleeann
Summary: it all started because King Julien thought some one cursed him to dream of Mort
1. Chapter 1

King Julien was sitting on his throne, looking over the zoo, when he noticed two human ladies at a bench. The brunette handed something to the blonde, who squealed, and they then ran off. Julien was about to tell Maurice to get him a smoothie, when he noticed something shining by the bench. He went to get it, inspecting the object as he walked back to his throne. It was a round metel band, with what looked like a mini disco ball attached, making it the perfect crown accessory. Later, as the lemur king sipped a smoothie, the two humans from before came back, looked around frantically, then spoke to Alice before leaving as the zoo closed. Soon after closing, the animals gathered at the zoo-venir shop.

''Alright,'' started Skipper, ''apparently a couple who visited the zoo today lost an engagement ring. We need to spread out, find it-''

''Hey,'' interrupted Marlene, ''what's on Julien's crown?''

''You like? I found it today, it gives my crown a sparkly-''

''THAT'S THE RING!'' yelled Kowalski.

''Great,'' stated Skipper, ''we can engage in Operation : Proposal''

''Clever wordplay,'' pointed out Private.

''Wait, it is on my crown, it's mine now.''

''But Julien,'' began the youngest penguin, ''you can't keep the ring, the humans use it as a sign of their love and devotion.''

''Then why do they not get another ring?'' asked the king.

Everyone continued arguing for three hours before Julien just decided to leave. Soon the lemurs gathered on the bouncy, ready to sleep.

''Say, King Julien,'' started Maurice, ''you think, maybe, it might be a good idea to return the ring?''

The mammalian monarch gasped.

''Maurice, you traitor! Go to the other side, I don't want to see you now.''

The aye-aye rolled his eyes, then did as he was told. The ringtail looked at Mort.

''And what are you thinking of all this, Mort?''

''I agree with whatever decision you make.''

''Good. As a reward you can sleep next to my tail.''

''YAY!''

...

 _Private's words echoed in Julien's mind._

 _''Sign of love and devotion...''_

 _The king looked down to see the the smaller lemur staring up with a look of affection, and wearing a bridal veil._

 _''I do, my King.''_

...

The monarch awoke with a scream, causing the other lemurs to stare in concern.

''Your Majesty, are you ok?'' asked Maurice.

''I'm fine, just a weird dream...back to sleepy time,'' ordered the king, curling up as he did so. He noticed Mort still watching him, unnerving him, so he pulled his tail away.

...

 _King Julien sat on his throne, watching Mort pack a tiny suitcase. Finally the smaller lemur looked up._

 _''Ok I'm leaving now, forever, bye!''_

...

The regal lemur woke up with a gasp, then wondered why this dream bothered him. He heard a sad sigh, then placed his tail on Mort, who immediately cuddled it. The king laid down, but couldn't sleep again that night

...

The next day, as the zoo opened, Julien noticed the two human ladies from the day before searching benches. He took a mango, and threw it at them. When they turned, he placed the ring on the wall, then went back to his lounge chair. The women ran to the lemur exhibit, clearly overjoyed at finding the ring. As they left , Maurice went up to the monarch.

''That was a nice thing you did, King Julien.''

''Nice, shmice! That ring cursed me to have weird dreams! Now that it is gone, I am taking a nap.''

...

 _The king was running on the beach. Running towards a familiar mouse lemur, who was running towards him. Suddenly Mort caught fire._

 _..._

Julien awoke to find Mort sitting on his legs, staring at him.

''Did you have a nice nap, King Julien?''

''No! I am still cursed!''


	2. Chapter 2

The penguins had just finished their morning training when King Julien jumped into the exhibit.

''Penguins, you have to help me, I have been cursed!''

''There's no such thing as curses,'' stated Kowalski.

''Then how are you explaining my weird dreams?''

''How weird?'' asked the genius penguin.

''Well, I am not talking about it here where everyone can hear.''

''I suppose we could talk in the base...'' Kowalski looked at Skipper, who waved his flipper as a sign to go ahead. The taller penguin entered followed by the distressed lemur.

''So about these dreams...how many have you had? And for how long?''

''I had two last night, and one today.''

''What happened in them?''

''Oh, no! I am not saying!''

Kowalski sighed, then got an idea.

''Julien, what if I told you what I dreamt last night? Then will you tell me about your dreams?''

''Sounds intriguing...ok!''

''Well, I dreamt that Rico and I were walking in the park.''

''And?''

''And what?''

''What else did you two do?''

''That's it.''

''Ugh, your dreams are boring!''

''...Did I mention the park was made of candy?''

''You should have led with that. Oh hi Rico.''

Kowalski turned to see said colleague standing behind him.

''Rico, how long were you standing there?'' the taller penguin asked.

''You dream 'bout me?'' the scarred penguin asked with a smirk. Kowalski blushed, but turned to Julien as if nothing happened.

''Your dreams?''

The lemur king looked between the two penguins, then sighed.

''I keep dreaming 'bout Mort.''

''What about Mort?''

''Well, in the last dream we were on a beach, then Mort caught fire.''

''Uh...''

''I mean, we were on the beach why did he not jump in the water! Then in another dream, he just left. Forever.''

''And the other dream?''asked Kowalski. The lemur mumbled something. ''What was that?''

''WE GOT MARRIED!'' yelled Julien, causing Rico to fall over laughing. The taller penguin looked thoughtful for a moment.

''I might need more evidence before I come to a conclusion. Julien could you go to sleep now?''

''But I am not tired now.''

''I see. Could you smell this?''

''Ooh, grape jel-'' the mammal fainted before he could finish what he was saying. The birds watched him smile in his sleep. After three minutes Julien woke up.

''What did you dream about this time?''

''Mort and I were dancing.''

''That doesn't sound too weird. You lemurs dance all the time.''

''We were dancing together and were surrounded by cotton candy...''

''...Ok, maybe,...hmm...Julien, is it possible you might like Mort?''

''Of course I like Mort. He is my most loyal subject.''

''No. I meant, romantically?''

Julien stared at Kowalski like he grew a second head.

''Nope. I'm cursed. Find out who cursed me and deal with them!'' The lemur king ran out. Rico turned back to the taller penguin.

''You dream 'bout me?'' asked the weapons expert again.

''Sometimes.'' The scientist stood still as the other penguin leaned closer.

''I dream 'bout you,'' Rico said in a husky whisper. Kowalski could feel his face heating up. Just then Skipper and Private entered the base.

''Kowalski, what is Ring-tail going on about?''

''Oh, he thinks he's been cursed to have weird dreams, and wants us to deal with it.''

''No go. Now it's time for the cute and cuddly routine, come on.'' the two shorter penguins went out first, Rico was about to climb out, but winked at the genius before leaving. Kowalski gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

''You really don't have to do this, King Julien,'' said Maurice as he and the king made their way to Marlene's habitat.

"I know. That is what makes me such a great king!''

''But-''

''Besides, maybe if I do another nice thing, the curse will go away!'' the lemur monarch exclaimed as he jumped into the exhibit, followed by the aye-aye. ''Hey, Marlene!''

The otter looked towards the lemurs and waved.

''So how do you feel about going on a date with a certain lemur?''

''I'm not going out with you, Julien.''

''What? No, not me. Maurice!''

Marlene turned to the advisor, who shrugged before explaining.

''King Julien overheard me tell Mort that I wanted to ask out Darla.''

''Then what do I have to do with any of this?''

''Maurice needs to go on a practice date first.''

''What?''

''I don't get it either.''

''Please, Marlene! Help Maurice! He has no game!''

''Hey!''

The female rolled her eyes.

''Fine. I'll go on the 'practice date'.''

''Great!'' said Julien, ''The practice date is tonight, to give you both time to prepare.''

...

That night, Maurice made his way to the otter exhibit, then knocked on the den.

''Oh hi Maurice.''

''Whoa! What's with the candles?''

''Practice, I guess...what's in that bag?''

''I brought candy. You like the the hard kind with the creamy centers, right?''

''YES!''

Marlene cracked a candy and licked the cream out. Maurice couldn't help but stare. They spent the rest of the ''date'' talking, eating candy, and taking turns playing her guitar. The next thing the aye-aye knew he was waking up. He looked down to see the otter laying on his chest, with his tail curled around her waist. He blushed as he removed his tail.

''Uh, Marlene...''

''Mmm...three more minutes...'' she moaned as she nuzzled into his neck, tempting the male to stay, but the sight of sunlight alerted him that he was late. He tapped her head, waking her. She looked around, got off him, and smiled sheepishly. ''Looks like you spent the night...''

''Yeah...I better get going,'' he said as he walked out of the den, ''I got smoothies to make.''

Marlene followed after him, then tripped over his tail. He caught her before she hit the ground, and helped her up. When she was standing she leaned foward and kissed him on the cheek. They stood there, staring at each other.

''If you need another practice date, I'll be here,'' said the otter before mumbling, ''Why did I say that?'' as she walked back to her den.

When Maurice returned to the lemur habitat he found King Julien on his throne, with Mort standing next to him.

''You got back late,'' stated the king, ''Where's my smoothie?''

''I'll get right on that.''

As the advisor made the smoothie he was joined by the smaller lemur.

''So Maurice, what happened with Marlene?''

''Not much...''

''Are you sure none of this happened?'' asked Mort as he smashed an apple into a mango.

''I have no idea what that means.''

''All right, let's pretend that this half a melon is Marlene, and this banana is you.'' The mouse lemur then smashed the yellow fruit in the melon.

''MORT!''


	4. Chapter 4

''King Julien, why are we in a cage?'' asked Mort. Before the king could answer, their captor made himself known.

''You are in that cage for my revenge,'' replied Dr. Blowhole. ''Revenge on you,'' he said pointing at the mouse lemur, ''for randomly pushing buttons. A-a-and revenge on you,'' he pointed at the taller lemur, '' for betraying me.''

''So you are the one who cursed me to have weird dreams!''

''What? No my revenge has nothing to do with affecting your dreams. But someone write that down.''

''Oh, then can we have separate cages?''

''NO! And this time I'm keeping an eye on you, so you won't esca-a-ape, or confuse me with your soft hands.''

''Oh, I see what this is really about. You king-napped me because you like me.''

''What? No, for revenge!''

''Say, Blowy, you want to know how i escaped the cage last time?''

Curiosity overcame the dolphin, so he leaned closer to the cage, only to suddenly feel furry lips against his own, and hear whoops of amusement from his lobster minions. He pulled away, and pointed at one of the lobsters.

''You're in charge of the prisoners now,'' he ordered as he rolled away on his segway, only to run into the penguins.

''Alright, Blowhole, where's ring-tail and sad eyes?''

''You want them, you can have them!''

''Great, let's go Mort.''

Blowhole looked down to see both lemurs free and strolling to the birds.

''How- Nevermind, I'm done,'' said the dolphin as he drove away.

''What? No fight?'' asked Skipper, confused.

''Not today, Peng-you-ins, not today.''

The penguins and lemurs left, leaving the aquatic mammal alone with his crustacean army.

''Red One, how is the mining operation going?''

''Rather well, we just dug up six tons of emeralds.''

''E-e-excellent, that will fund my next scheme, and also a new plasma screen tv for the break room.''

The lobsters cheered at the idea of a new television.


	5. Chapter 5

The lemurs and penguins had just returned to the zoo, when Mort immediately hid in a corner. He stayed there for the rest of the day, as well as that night. He awoke late the next day, and ventured from his hiding place to find King Julien, who he saw waving over a penguin, the tall one. The small lemur went a bit closer to hear what they where whispering about.

''Yes, I dreamt about him, and being away from him since yesterday is making me feel...weird, but-''

''I still say you like him.''

Mort went back to the corner, assuming they were talking about the dolphin.

...

Shortly after the zoo closed, the king found the smaller lemur's hiding spot.

''Ah, there you are Mort.''

''Hello, King Julien,'' responded the mouse lemur, who then asked, ''Where is Maurice?''

''Oh, I sent him on another practice date with Marlene.''

''Another one?''

''Yes...Say, Mort,''

''Yes?''

''You like me, right?''

''I love you!''

''What?''

''What? I didn't-''

''Anyways, you are my most loyal subject, right?''

''Yes, my king.''

''And you would do anything I tell you to, right?''

''Yes, King Julien.''

''And you can keep a secret, right?''

''Yes...''

''Good. Hold still.''

Mort, though confused, did as he was told, and was soon lifted by his king, until they were face to face. Suddenly, he felt the royal lips upon his own. The tiny lemur's eyes widened in surprise, then closed in bliss. His tail wrapped around the other's arm, and short arms reached around the regal face, trying to deepen the kiss, only for Julien to pull back.

''Dangit, Mort, I said hold still!''

''Sorry-''

Mort barely had time to apologize before King Julien was once again exploring his mouth, for who knows how long. When the king stopped again, it was for air. The two lemurs stared at each other, panting. The smaller lemur noticed the monarch looked confused. The royal lemur then dropped the little mammal, and made his way to the bouncy. Now it was Mort's turn to be confused. He wrapped his tail around himself, trying to make sense of what just happened.

''Eh, Mort?''

''Yes?''

''...I'm cold.''

The mouse lemur ran to the bouncy, hoping ''I'm cold'' meant ''I want to cuddle''...

...It did.


	6. Chapter 6

Shortly after Maurice reached Marlene's exhibit, they went for a walk just outside the zoo, when they ran into the penguins, who were on a snow-cone run. The mammals then joined the birds in getting the icy treats. Upon returning to the zoo, the lemur and otter split from the penguins, and went back to Marlene's habitat, to finish the frozen snacks. Maurice stood after the snow-cones had been devoured.

''Well, I better get going.''

''What? No! Stay-''

''I don't know. Last time Mort thought something was up.''

''Maybe something could be up this time,'' suggested Marlene as she trailed her paw up the aye-aye's chest.

''Keep doing that, something will be up.''

''Pffft-HA HA HA!'' When the female's laughter finally ended, she noticed the embarassed look on Maurice's face. ''Oh, no, Maurice-''

''I should go.''

''No, wait-''

''No, really, I-'' he was silenced by the otter's lips on his own.

Marlene could still taste syrup from the snow-cones on the lemur's lips, and she continued to mess with his fur.

...

By the time they were done, their mouths were syrup-free, and the sun was peeking over the horizon.

''Looks like I spent the night again...''

''Yeah, exept this time we didn't sleep.''

''I really gotta make smoothies now...speaking of, you want one? You could come over.''

''Yeah, sure.''

The two mammals made their way to the lemur habitat. Maurice went straight to the smoothie bar, but Marlene paused to observe the two lemurs still sleeping on the bouncy, then joined the aye-aye.

''Maurice?''

''Yeah?''

''Do Julien and Mort ever cuddle?''

''Um, well, sometimes I wake up at night to find Mort cuddlin' King Julien's tail or feet. I don't think it's mutual though.''

...

Julien soon awoke.

''Hay, Julien!'' called Marlene ''Why are you cuddling with Mort?''

The royal lemur looked down to see his tail wrapped around the smaller mammal, then lifted him and shook him awake.

''Mort! What do you think you are doing?'' Julien then tossed the mouse lemur to the other side of the bouncy. Mort tilted his head in confusion, then nodded in understanding.

''I like to sneak in cuddle time when you are sleeping.''

The king made his way to his throne.

''Where is my smoothie?''

''On the way, your Majesty,'' said Maurice, as he brought the drink to him. Mort meanwhile joined the otter at the bar, and grabbed an unclaimed smoothie.

''So, Marlene, what happened with you and Maurice last night?''

''Not much. Speaking of last night, what happened with you and Julien?''

''...This smoothie is yummy!''


	7. Chapter 7

''Ve're here!'' shouted Hans as he and Clemson hopped off Savio onto the sand. The beach was currently empty thanks to the snake's presence. Said reptile sighed.

''Why did we come to the beach, anyways?'' asked the boa.

''Because Hans won 'rock, paper, scissors'.''

''But the sand is burning my scales.''

The lemur looked around.

''Well, the humans left alot of their stuff while running away,'' pointed out the mammal, ''why don't you just lay on a towel?''

''Speaking of humans leaving stuff,'' interrupted the puffin as Savio slithered onto a towel, ''someone left an oven!''

...

After four hours, Hans had baked six cakes, and Clemson had built a large sand castle. Savio groaned, getting the attention of his warm-blooded companions.

''I'm hungry.''

''So? Hans baked a bunch of cakes, eat one of those.''

''I was hoping for something a bit more...savory.''

Before anyone could say anything else, a small pink car with a trailor pulled up, with four familiar penguins, who jumped out.

''What are you three doing here?'' asked Skipper. ''And what's with all the cake?''

''Cake?'' asked Julien, as he exited the trailor, followed by Mort, Maurice, and Marlene. The regal lemur's eyes widened as he saw all the pastries. ''Mort, do you know what this means?''

''Oh, yes, my King,'' replied the smaller lemur before he and said monarch both shouted in unison.

''CAKE O CLOCK!''

''Please don't sing,'' whispered the aye-aye as he looked to the sky.

''No one answered my question,'' pointed out the lead penguin.

''Ve are on vacation!'' answered the puffin.

''Oh, so are we!'' added Private. ''Nice sand castle by the way.''

''That's mine, '' said Clemson. ''Do you have a castle, King Julien?'' he asked mockingly.

Said mammal growled angrily, while Mort flung cake at the bamboo lemur.

''No one taunts King Julien!'' proclaimed the mouse lemur.

''Why you little-'' the red furred mammal returned cake fire at the little lemur.

''Only I get to throw stuff at Mort!'' the royal lemur yelled as he threw cake at Clemson.

''MY CAKES!'' cried Hans.

''We'll be vacationing somewhere else,'' decided Skipper.

''Then we will take this cake!'' exclaimed Julien.

''But that's the only one vith sprinkles,'' whined the puffin, as the New York mammals entered the trailor. The penguins were huddled up, whispering, then the two taller ones nodded as the four went to the car.

''Really, Skipper? Really? Why can't you just relax-''

''YOU KNOW WHY, PRIVATE!''and they drove away.

''Just so you know,'' a voice from the ocean cut in, ''Skipper's planning on patroling this area later.''

''Hello Dr. Mammal-fish,'' Hans greeted the dolphin. ''Try some cake?''

''Sure, I'll take a slice.''

As Hans took cake to Dr. Blowhole, Savio looked at Clemson, who was licking frosting off his fingers.

''Ah, Clemson, you have frosting on your neck, let me...get that.''

''How are you-EEP!'' the lemur shuddered as his neck was licked by the snake.

''Did you two plan on getting a room later,'' asked the puffin with a smirk.

The boa could sense the heat on the small mammal's face, then turned to the bird.

''You know I could swallow you whole,'' pointed out the reptile. Hans swam closer to were the dolphin floated.

''You know,'' started Clemson, ''if you're still hungry, I just saw a hot dog cart, you could raid it.''

''Actually, I think I'm starting to like the taste of...sweets. Speaking of, you also have some frosting on your...hip.''

''What-OH!'' the lemur stiffened as he was licked again.


	8. Chapter 8

The moon glowed as Skipper got in the car.

''Hey!''

''What do you want, Ring-tail?''

''You are going to see Hans, Clemson and Savio, right?''

''What makes you think that?''

''Your cute one told me so.''

Skipper sighed.

''Ok, fine. Why do you care?''

''Can I come?''

''What? Why?''

''I need to find out if any of them cursed me!''

''You're still going on about that?'' The penguin thought about it for a moment. ''All right I'll bring you on one condition.''

''What?''

''When we get back everyone, including you, goes to sleep.''

''No way!''

''Then you stay.''

''Wait! What if I use the earbuds so only I hear the music?''

''What do you have against sleep?''

''I'm still cursed! Last time I dreamt that Mort and I were being chased and eated by zombies!''

''...No wonder you think your cursed. All right, come on.''

And they drove off.

...

''What's this?'' asked Julien.

''A pickaxe. Put it down.''

The lemur dropped the item, outside of the moving car.

''RING-TAIL!''

...

Skipper and King Julien finally made it to their destination. The sand castle was now big enough for several animals to hide in, and was surrounded by a giant wall made of cake. As they entered they saw Savio and Hans laughing about something. Closer inspection revealed Clemson wearing a large feathered hat. The royal lemur giggled at the sight, alerting the three Hoboken animals of their guests.

''Skipper, my dear foe,'' began the puffin, ''vhat are you doing here?''

''We are here because I need to ask you three a question,'' interrupted Julien. ''Did any of you curse me?''

The only answers were three blank stares of confusion.

''That's a no,'' concluded the penguin, ''Let's go.''

''Vait, Skipper, try some cake!''

''No,'' Skipper responded.

''I'll take some!'' exclaimed the mammalian monarch as he swiped a slice from the wall, causing it to crumple into the sand.

''MY CAKES!'' wailed Hans as the penguin and the royal lemur drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

''Are they back yet?''

''Mort, they've only been gone five minutes,'' pointed out Private. The tiny lemur sighed.

''I miss King Julien! What if he gets lost or-''

''He's with Skippah, everything will be fine.''

''I NEED TO FIND MY KING!'' yelled the mammal as he ran down the street, taking a few turns to escape the young penguin. After a while Mort was hopelessly lost. He looked up at a large hotel, then decided to climb it to the top, hoping he could see his beloved king from there. By the time he reached his destination, the sun was rising. The lemur gazed down. Everything looked like ants. There was no way he would know if he saw King Julien from that height. The little mammal sighed sadly, and crawled in an open window. The room was empty. He made his way to the large bed, and noticed something that cheered him up. ''This place puts chocolats AND mints on the pillow!'' He ate both, then looked around the room. It was huge, and filled with potted plants, fine paintings, and mini sculptures. He sighed, once again gloomy. ''King Julien would love this room,'' Mort observed, then curled up and slept.

...

''Oh, Mort. Mort.'' The small lemur could hear a familiar voice, and felt his head being poked. he opened his eyes and saw-

''King Julien!'' exclaimed the tiny mammal as he embraced his precious king.

''Ok, get off,'' the royal lemur ordered, trying to hide a smile. He then pushed a bag in front of Mort. ''You get to carry this now.''

''What is it?''

''Mints, chocolats and shampoos from the rooms you were not in.''

''Have you been looking for me in the whole hotel?''

''And a few other places.''

The small lemur's eyes filled with tears.

''Hay, don't get sappy on me. Let's go.'' The two lemurs went to the door and looked out, where they saw Skipper and Private exiting another room. ''I found him!'' announced the regal mammal.

''Good,'' stated the flat headed penguin as they entered an elevator, ''I'm going to need a vacation from this vacation, I need sleep.''

''Say, Skippah, if you had taken my advice, and skipped the patrol last night, Julien wouldn't have gone with you, Mort wouldn't have run away, and we all could have been sleeping-''

''DON'T YOU START PRIVATE!''


	10. Chapter 10

''Are you sure you wouldn't rather go back to New Jersey with your 'zoo friends'?'' asked Dr. Blowhole as his mobile lair resubmerged in the ocean.

''Not really. They needed to get back before animal control finds them, but I need a few more days vithout vegetables.'' explained Hans.

''The zoo keepers feed you vegetables?''

''No, Ma.''

''You live with your mother?''

''Sort of...can I ask you something?''

''Yes we get wi-fi.''

''Not that, I already checked my emails,...I vas vondering if I could use your kitchen?''

''Uh, I guess, just watch out for the large pot of boiling water.''

''...Vhy do you have a-''

''To make sure my hench-lobsters do as I say.''

''...You're a vicious one.''

''Indeed. Red One, lead our guest to the kitchen, I'm going to go plot.''

...

The dolphin put down his pen and looked through what he wrote.

''Ye-e-es! This plot will do nicely!'' He drove off searching for his crustacean workers, to discuss the plan with them, but could not find them. He was about to page them when he smelled an overpowering scent of sugar and cherries. He followed it to the kitchen, where he found the lobsters stuffing their faces with pie.

''Doc, you gotta try this!'' suggested a lobster.

''Before dinner?'' asked the mammal.

''Good point,'' agreed the puffin as he placed another pie on the counter, ''I have dinner set up on that table, if you care to join me?''

Blowhole looked at the table, set up with two plates piled high with fish, along with a chair on one side and a cushioned bench on the other.

''If we're indulging this much we may as well go all the way...Red One, get the champagne!''

...

After two hours the bird and dolphin had finished the fish, six glasses of champagne each, and a slice of pie. The mammal stared at Hans before speaking.

''Hans, you have pie filling on your beak.''

''Vhat, vhere?''

Rather than answer, Blowhole leaned forward and licked the puffins beak, which led to a kiss. The dolphin lifted a flipper to trail over the bird's feathers, which caused Hans to pull back.

''Not here,'' mumbled the puffin. The mammal followed the bird's eyes to the stove.

''Right, the boiling water...very well, to my quarters!'' declared Blowhole as he jumped onto his segway, scooped up Hans, then drove away.

...

Blowhole awoke on the floor of his room laying on his side, with the puffin leaning against his chest. The dolphin placed the sleeping bird on a pillow, then took a quick dip in his pool. As he got back on his segway, he noticed Hans waking up.

''Hans?''

''Good morning, Blowy.''

''...How are-''

''My tail, legs, and head all hurt.''

''You're blunt.''

''Sorry...''

''You should probably sleep it off.''

The puffin nodded then layed down on the pillow, covering his face with a wing as he did so. The mammal smirked as he remembered the feel of feathers against his skin. He drove to the door, which opened, revealing a bunch of grinning lobsters.

''Boss, when i said 'you gotta try this', I was talking about the pie, not the puffin.''

''Speaking of,'' added another lobster, ''how did you two manage to do all that while hanging from a rope?''

''Wha-? Where you all spying on us?'' asked Blowhole, ''What is wrong with you?''


	11. Chapter 11

_King Julien was walking through the fancy hotel._

 _''Mort? Mort where are you?'' he yelled. Just then he saw a boombox. He went over and pressed a button, but instead of music he heard the voice of a familiar mouse lemur._

 _''King Julien, it's me, Mort. Anyways don't look for me, 'cause I decided to get remarried, so I won't be going to the zoo with you. Also my new spouse is a better dancer than you. Bye.''_

...

Julien awoke to the sound of three voices calling his name. He looked around, noticed he was in a trailer, and remembered they were on their way back from vacation.

''What?'' he asked.

''King Julien, are you alright?'' asked Maurice.

''Yeah, why would you ask that?''

''You were crying in your sleep,'' pointed out Marlene.

''...I was not!...Did we stop moving?''

''Seems like it,'' answered the otter.

''Are we there yet?'' asked Mort.

''I don't think so,'' responded the aye-aye. The king opened the trailer door and jumped out, followed by the other mammals.

''Hey, what's the hold up?'' the royal lemur asked the penguins.

''Engine trouble,'' stated Skipper.

''So we're stuck in the middle of nowhere at the middle of the night?'' asked Marlene.

''Oh, silver lining!'' shouted the monarch, ''The car broke down in front of this diner! Let's get milkshakes!''

''But the diner is closed,'' pointed out Private, ''whose going to make the milkshakes?''

''Duh, Maurice,'' said the regal mammal.

''Well, I make smoothies all the time, how hard could it be to make milkshakes?''

''That's a good Mo-mo.''

Everyone entered the establishment. Maurice went to the kitchen, while everyone else stayed in the dining area. Julien soon noticed a juke box, ran to it, and tried to turn it on.

''Hey, where's the music?''

''You need to pay first,'' pointed out Kowalski.

''Then some one give me monies.''

Riko coughed up some coins, and the king picked out a song. The music thumped in the air as the royal lemur jumped down and swayed to the beat.

''That's it, I'm going to go fix the car,'' muttered the head penguin.

''I'll bring you a milkshake!'' the smaller penguin called after him.

The monarch continued to dance until the song ended. He was about to pick out another song when he noticed everyone had milkshakes. He jumped on the counter and started one of the drinks, his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes he saw Mort drinking from the same beverage. The regal mammal blew bubbles into the milkshake, causing whipped cream to splash on the smaller lemur's face. The tiny mammal looked up, his face covered in cream. Julien's eyes widened at the sight, then he shook his head in an attempt to get rid of indecent thoughts.

''Don't you have your own milkshake?'' The king went back to his drink as the mouse lemur went to his own beverage. Suddenly the monarch heard a glass fall. He looked up to see Mort covered chest to waist in vanilla milkshake, and his face still covered in whipped cream. The royal mammal tried to hide his blush.

''Let's find you a napkin, '' said Marlene upon noticing the mess.

''NO!'' shouted the regal lemur, ''I mean, a napkin won't fix this. Come on Mort let's find you a sink, everybody else stay here and finish your milkshakes.'' The two lemurs went to the back of the diner, where they found and entered a clean bathroom.

''So I have to wash off in that sink?...King Julien, why did you lock the door?''

''It would be a shame to let this go to waste,'' stated the monarch as he swiped some cream off the small mammal's face, then sucked it off his finger, causing the mouse lemur to sigh happily. The king then licked the cream off Mort's face, then his chest, causing the tiny lemurs eyes to roll back as the royal lemur's tongue ventured lower...

...

Mort laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling, panting, when Julien made a sound that was a cross between a growl and a purr, causing the tiny lemur to pounce...

...

Julien laid on his back, while Mort cuddled his feet. Just then they heard a knock at the door.

''Wait a minute,'' yelled the king as he and the tiny mammal jumped into the sink, quickly rinsing off any extra cream, milkshake, and other fluids. They hopped down, and the royal lemur opened the door to reveal Kowalski, with a smirk on his beak. ''What are you so happy about?''

''Just the fact that I was right!''

''About what?'' asked Mort.

''About Julien liking you.''

''What makes you think that?'' asked the regal mammal.

''You were just making out in the bathroom.''

''And what makes you think that?'' asked Julien again.

''I was sent to get you four minutes ago, I heard you through the door.''

''If you tell anyone about this,'' growled the king, ''I'll tell everyone you have the hots for Rico.''

''How did you know?''

''I guessed!''


	12. Chapter 12

''All right, men,'' started Skipper, ''now that we're back home, it's time for some sparring, to make sure we didn't go soft while on vacation. And by 'we', I mean Rico and Kowalski, because Private and I had to go on a rescue mission.'' The lead penguin then handed out staffs. ''The objective is to knock your opponent's staff out of his flippers. Winner gets a double scoop snow-cone later. Now we pair off. Kowalski, your with me.''

Everyone went to a dfferent corner of the concrete island, then the sparring began. Skipper was doing very well against the taller penguin, so much so that Kowalski was begining to freak out slightly. Because of this the leader figured he could chance a few glances at the others, soon only half-way paying attention to his own match.

The other two were both sparring exceptionally, but eventually Private was the one to lose his staff, resulting in him pouting. Skipper was so distracted by this, that he didn't dodge in time, resulting in his getting smaked to the other side of the island. Everybody crowded around him.

"I'm so sorry,'' said the genius penguin, ''I was aiming for your staff.''

''Skippah, are you alright?'' asked the younger bird, concern in his adorable eyes.

Skipper shook his head in an attempt to focus.

''I'm fine,'' the flat-headed penguin assured. Kowalski and Rico sighed in relief, but Private frowned, and put his flipper on Skipper's shoulder.

''Are you sure?'' inquired the smaller penguin.

''Yes I'm sure. Now stop crowding me, or people will think something's wrong.''

''Are you worried Alice will take you to the vet, and he'll give you a shot?'' asked the younger bird.

''I wasn't even thinking about that till you brought it up, thanks.''

''Sorry.''


	13. Chapter 13

Red One made his way into the meeting room, stood at his usual spot, and waited with the other lobsters. After four minutes of silence, he sighed and left to look for his missing superior. He found Dr. Blowhole in his room laying on a couch with Hans, beak to snout, surrounded by empty wine bottles and candy wrappers.

''Really?'' muttered the crustacean.

''Red One, you look a bit different,'' pointed out the dolphin.

''I just molted...Doc, we're supposed to be in a meeting...to discuss your latest plan...also, shouldn't he be at the zoo by now?''

''Don't ta-a-alk about Hans like he's not there.''

''Fine...uh, Doc, the meeting?''

''Right!'' exclaimed Blowhole as he jumped onto his scooter, scooping up the puffin as well.

''Wait, your bringing him to the meeting?''

''...Yes.''

They went to the meeting room, where Red One rushed to his spot before Hans could take it.

''Uh, Boss, this is my spot, remember?'' pointed out the lobster second in command.

Said boss shrugged, then lifted the bird to hold in his flipper, where the puffin began to nuzzle against the mammal's neck. The room was filled with an awkward silence, until the high ranked crustacean snapped a claw to get attention.

''Doc, the plot?''

''Right,'' said the cetacean, ''the plot...We're going to take... going to take...um...''

''YOU FORGOT YOUR SCHEME?!'' yelled Red One, ''How much wine did you drink?''

''Don't worry, I wrote it down,'' pointed out Blowhole as he tossed a peice of paper to his assistant. ''Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to sleep this off.'' He then rolled off with Hans. Red One groaned then addressed the other lobsters.

''Does anyone else think we should get rid of the puffin?''

''No way! He bakes!''

Red One rolled his eyes, then looked over the plan.

''Huh.''

''What's the scheme?''

''Mind altering candy,'' answered Red One. After some disscusion, the crustaceans piled out of the room, only to find Blowhole and Hans entering the dolphin's room with another bottle of wine. ''That's it,'' declared the high ranked lobster, ''I'm changing the code to the wine cellar!''


	14. Chapter 14

The penguins were on a routine patrol around the city. Rico was driving, when he noticed a rabbit hanging from a streetlight. She lost her grip, and the demolition expert sped the car over, allowing Kowalski to catch her. Soon they arrived at the park.

''Thank you so much for saving me! If there's anything I can do to repay you-''

''There's no need,'' responded Private.

''Still...oh, I know! I'll show you my stash!'' The bunny led the four to a bush by a tree. She pushed it to the side to reveal a large collection of lollipops, candy buttons, and gummy fish. ''Help yourselves.'' Private, Kowalski and Rico turned to Skipper with pleading eyes.

''Fine,'' agreed the lead penguin. The three rushed to the sweets, then stuffed Rico with as much as possible. The lagomorph watched in confusion.

''Aren't the rest of you going to eat any?''

''Rico will cough it up later,'' explained the taller penguin.

''Oh...'' When the penguins were done and headed to the car, the bunny followed them. ''One more lollipop for the road,'' she suggested as she handed one to each of them.

''No thanks, ma'am,'' declined Skipper, ''I'm not as fond of these sweets as my team.''

...

When they got back to the zoo Kowalski entered the lab. Rico regurgitated the lollipops in the main room, leading to Private stuffing his beak.

''Slow down,'' ordered the head penguin, ''save some for a rainy day.'' The younger bird turned and nodded, little sticks poking out of his beak at odd angles.

The scarred penguin then entered the lab locking the door behind him.

'''Walski,''

The genius penguin looked at his companion.

''Yes, Rico?''

The weapon's expert coughed up the gummy fish and candy buttons.

''I was busy with some chemicals, but they won't be ready for another two hours,'' the scientist reasoned aloud as he helped himself to the candy. Suddenly Rico trailed his flipper down Kowalski's back, causing the genius to stand upright. ''Rico...I...you...we...oh...um...two hours...'' The demolition expert smirked as he closed the gap between them.


	15. Chapter 15

_Private and Skipper were walking in the park, snacking on some cotton candy. Suddenly they were both caught in rope. Before either of them could do anything, they were taken to seperate cars, that drove in different directions. The smaller penguin looked out the window, and noticed the car was going through a dark forest, before arriving at what seemed to be an abandoned amusement park._

...

Private awoke to see Skipper staring at him.

''Private, are you alright?''

''I'm fine, Skippah.''

''You didn't sound fine...none of you do.''

The younger penguin soon noticed Rico and Kowalski whimpering.

...

The penguins exited their base looking extreamly tired. They were soon joined by Marlene and the lemurs.

''Why do you look so tired for? Julien didn't play his music that long last night.''

''I know,'' began Skipper, ''A rare night of quiet, but then these three whine all night.'' The three penguins mumbled apologies. The otter looked concerned.

''What happened?''

''Nightmares,'' explained the scientist.

''What where they about?'' asked the female.

''Well,'' started Private before anyone else could say anything, ''in mine, we were in the park, but then we got caught, and seperated, and I wound up in an abandoned theme park.'' When he was done he noticed the two taller penguins looking at him with wide eyes. ''What?''

''Same dream...Kinda,'' said Rico.

''It's uncanny that the three of us had such similar subconcious experiences.''

''I know what is goin' on!'' exclaimed Julien, ''The curse is spreading!''

''There is no curse!'' countered Kowalski.


	16. Chapter 16

Fred was digging a hole, when he heard somebody calling him. He looked up and saw it was Julien, who was followed by the penguins.

''Hey, Fred, I need to ask you somthin'.''

''Ok, what?''

''Did you curse me and the penguins?'' the lemur's question caused the four birds to groan.

''I don't use that kind of language,'' explained the squirrel.

''No, I mean a magic curse.''

''I don't know any wizard swears.''

''No, I mean, are you making us have weird dreams?''

''I don't know how to do that.''

''See,'' gloated Kowalski, "I told you he didn't curse us.''

''Sorry to inconvenience you,'' added Private as he, the rest of the penguins, and Julien returned to the zoo. At which point Fred continued digging.

''Hey, I found my nuts!''


	17. Chapter 17

The penguins had just returned to their habitat when they heared a voice.

''I'll be taking my nephew for the next few hours.''

''Uncle Nigel!''

...

''So Uncle Nigel, what brings you to New York?'' asked Private as he and his uncle left the zoo.

''I wish I could say I'm on holiday, but the truth is I believe the last time The Red Squirrel was here he hid some...knockout...acorns...in this park. I thought another uncle-nephew team-up was in order.''

...

The two penguins searched, and managed to find what they were looking for. They placed the false acorns in a bag, carefully, so as to not activate the sleeping gas.

...

''Is that all of them?'' asked the younger penguin. The elder counted what was in the bag.

''Almost. We're still missing one.'' Nigel scanned the park, then tensed at seeing a squirrel, but relaxed upon noticing his brown fur. The mammal was inspecting an acorn, and had a confused look on his face. A sudden realization dawned on the crested bird as he ran towards the squirrel, followed by his nephew, but they were to late. The rodent had activated the gas, and fainted. The older agent scooped up the mammal to inspect him.

''Oh no, Fred!''

''Friend of yours?''

''Yes.''

''Agent or civilian?''

''Civilian. Is he...?''

''He's fine. But we should stay with him until he wakes up, make sure there are no side effects.''

...

Four minutes later Nigel watched as Fred opened his eyes.

''Nice to see your up,'' commented the older penguin.

''I'm not up,'' responded the squirrel.

''Fred! Are you alright?'' asked Private.

''I think so. Who's the guy with the extra head feathers?''

''Oh, right. Fred, this is my Uncle Nigel.''

''Why is he holding me?'' Nigel quickly helped the mammal to a standing position, let go of him, then offered an explanation.

''You fainted, I was making sure you were alright.''

''Oh...you know, when I look at you from this angle, you seem familiar.''

''Odd, I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you before now.'' The crested penguin couldn't help but notice how intently Fred was staring at him.

''Uncle Nigel?''

''Yes?''

''Now did we get everything?''

''Yes, I believe we did.'' Nigel picked up the bag. ''It was good to see you again.'' He then turned to the mammal. ''And it was nice meeting you,'' the older bird commented as he shook the squirrel's paw.

''Can I touch your head feathers?''

''Wha-...Perhaps some other time.''


	18. Chapter 18

Private returned to the penguin exibit, when he noticed Skipper was missing. The younger penguin was about to ask were he was, when he heard a yell.

''RING-TAIL!''

Private went to the lemur habitat, and found it filled with a large assortment of flowers, lights, fruits, candy, pies, and some pots filled with cheese fondue, as well as a cheese covered penguin. King Juien was apparently throwing a party later that night, which Skipper had tried to disuade, only to somehow get covered in fondue. It didn't come off when he went for a swim, so the younger bird volunteered to help remove the sticky substance. The zoo was closed by the time most of it was gone.

''Done yet?'' asked the lead penguin.

''Almost,'' answered Private, as he wiped the last of the cheese off Skipper's beak, causing the older bird to stiffen. The younger penguin turned to watch the sunset. As everything darkened, he noticed a shooting star cross the sky. Private gulped and turned to see Skipper had finally relaxed. The younger bird leaned closer to the head penguin, when suddenly, the zoo was filled with loud pop music and a rainbow of lights.

''RING-TAIL!'' shouted the flat headed bird as he ran off.

Private sighed in dissapointment.


	19. Chapter 19

The Hoboken Zoo had just closed, and Clemson made his way to the reptile house, which Savio exited.

''Hey, Savio!'' called the lemur. Before the snake had time to answer, he was adressed by a duo of female voices.

''Hello Rhonda, Lulu.''

''...I'm here too,'' pointed out the male mammal, only to be interupted once again, this time by a certain possum wailing about her adoptive son still not being there. Clemson sighed, then left. He was on the wall, about to jump over, when he heard the boa.

''Clemson?''

''Oh, hi Savio...I was just going to take a trip...to New York...to get a crown...''

''How long will that take?''

''Not long... hour and a half, maybe two...''

The reptile looked like he wanted to say something else, but was interupted by Rhonda.

''Hey, Savio, come on, Lulu just fixed the cheese fountain.''

''Really?!'' exclaimed the snake as he slithered towards the walrus. The lemur grumbled to himself as he leapt over the wall, then made his way to a bus station.

...

Clemson wandered through the Central Park Zoo. He entered the lemur exibit, which appeared to have just been the location of a party. He approached the sleeping lemurs, noticed the crown laying a few inches away from King Julien's head, then grabbed it. The bamboo lemur put it on, then left. He made his way to an abandoned warehouse, and entered, while waiting for a bus to pass by.

''Uh, that is my crown,'' said Julien.

...

Soon the grey mammal was tied up.

''Now I'm sure with this crown I'll get his attention... that is to say, they're attention-''

''You may not want that,'' pointed out Julien. ''That crown may look good on it's own and on me, but you can't pull it off.''

Clemson turned to and aproached the ring-tail, only to trip, and fall on him, their lips connecting accidently. The bamboo lemur pulled back.

''Listen, Clemson, I know I'm attractive, but you need to control yourself-'' the king was interupted by a crash. Then the red furred mammal was pointing a taser at him. ''You're really giving me mixed signals.'' Just then Mort and the penguins entered the room.

''King Julien, NNOOO!'' yelled the little lemur as he tackled Clemson, who tased himself in the process.

...

When Clemson awoke, the crown, other lemurs and penguins were gone, and Savio was there.

''Clemson, you've been gone for two days, so I came to find you, you wouldn't wake up for the past four minutes. I was worried I'd have to eat you.''

''Wait what?''

''What happened?''

The lemur explained what happened, leaving out the detail of the kiss.

''Hmmm...'' the snake looked a bit suspicius, but didn't say anything else. The mammal climbed onto the boa's head, and they returned to New Jersey.


	20. Chapter 20

Clemson and Savio had just returned to the Hoboken Zoo, where the snake returned to his exibit. The lemur was about to return to his when he overheard Rhonda saying how stressed the boa was the past two days, causing the small mammal to form a plan as he went to the reptile's habitat, where they were alone.

''I heard you've been stressed for the past couple of days.''

''I'm fine.''

''You could always get a massage.''

''We got rid of the massage chairs.''

''Well, I know how to give massages...''

''...Alright...''

Clemson tried to hide his exitement as his hands trailed down scales. Suddenly he felt something trailing up his back and over his shoulder. He looked and relized it was the end of Savio's tail, so the mammal shrugged and went back to focusing on the massage. Four minutes later the lemur thought he felt something poking his back. He looked up and noticed the boa staring at him. Just then the snake started nuzzling Clemson's ear, causing the lemur to sigh and lean into the contact.


	21. Chapter 21

''For the last time, Rico, we did not catch a curse from Julien!'' said Kowalski. The scarred penguin shrugged and looked around as he yawned, tired from lack of sleep. Just then he noticed three middle school girls wandering the zoo, carrying buckets of kettle corn. He soon directed his comrades' attention to said buckets.

''Alright,'' agreed Skipper, ''but we might need-'' At this point the demolition expert coughed up some sailor hats. ''That'll work.''

Rico made a noise, getting the attention of the middle schoolers, who squealed upon noticing the birds.

''OMG! The penguins have sailor hats!''

''They are so cute!''

The girls began throwing kettle corn, which the penguins had little trouble catching. Suddenly the pre-teens were approached by boy their age.

''You might not believe this,'' he began, ''but I think I just saw a ufo!'' The girls stared at the newcomer with annoyed expressions, but the birds became alert at the declaration, having dealt with aliens before.

...

That night, Rico, Kowalski, and Private stood at attention as Skipper spoke.

''All right, men, it might be nothing, but it could be something! You can never be sure with aliens. Thats why we'll be guarding the zoo in shifts. Rico, Kowalski, you're up first.''

''Can I watch 'Lunacorns' while we wait for our shift?'' asked Private.

''Fine.''

...

The two taller penguins had been watching the sky for four minutes, when Rico got bored. He turned to the genius and smirked as he leaned closer, trailing a flipper up the scientist's back.

''Rico, not now!'' squawked Kowalski, ''We're supposed to be-'' Just then they were beamed up by a spaceship.

...

Rico awoke alone in a cell, with a laser door, and a panel. He regurgitated a sword, and stabbed the panel, causing the lasers to disapear. He then went to search for his taller companion. The scarred bird had to fight some space squids on the way. After the third one he rounded a corner and saw who he was looking for.

''Walski!''

''Rico!''

The penguins rushed to each other, and hugged.

''By the way, what're all those green splotches on you?'' asked the genius. The weapons expert didn't answer, instead nuzzling the scientist and trailing his flippers down. ''Not now Rico, we have to get out of here!''

The two fought they're way through the ship's crew, finally finding the control room. Kowalski then proceded to crash land the space craft in a forest.

''...Hmm...it might take a while to get bake to the base.''

Rico smirked as he messed with the scientist's tail.

''Rico!'' shouted the taller penguin, causing the scarred bird to pout. ''...oh, fine...'' The weapons expert grunted as he closed the distence between them.


	22. Chapter 22

''I didn't find out much from the lemurs,'' stated Private, ''did you have any luck with Mason and Phil?''

''They saw the ship headed North,'' Skipper responded, ''let's go.''

The two penguins drove, and soon came across the crashed space craft, which they entered.

''Private, we should split up.''

''Do we have to?''

''Yes, we can cover more ground that way, find Rico and Kowalski that much sooner. You want to find them, don't you?''

''Of course!''

''Good! We'll meet back here every five minutes.''

The young penguin wandered the halls, when he thought he heard familiar voices. He followed until he found the source, but his smile turned to a look of surprised confusion.

''Rico, what are you doing on top of Kowalski?''

''Nuthin'!'' shouted the weapons expert as he hopped off the scientist, who squawked as he stood up.

''...Right...Kowalski, what were you-''

''Nothing!'' yelled the taller penguin. An awkward silence enveloped the three birds for a good four minutes. ''Could you not tell Skipper about any of this?''

''How can I? You won't tell me what's going on!'' Private turned and went back the way he came. He could hear the two taller birds following him, whispering secrets to each other. When they reached the designated meeting spot, Skipper was already there, pacing and mumbling to himself. ''Skippah, I found them!''

''Good work, Private.''

...

When they returned to their base, the head penguin stayed out for a few more minutes. Private turned to his taller friends to comment on it, but noticed them rushing into the lab, which the young bird could hear locking. The smaller penguin sighed, annoyed, when he heard a noise. He looked back and saw Skipper inspecting something in his flipper.

''What's that?''

''Nothing!'' answered the flat-headed penguin, hiding whatever it was behind his back, then made his way to a safe only he knew the code to open, and put the object in there. Private sighed again.


	23. Chapter 23

Kowalski exited the lab, holding a new device, and smiled upon hearing Rico sing about fish. The taller penguin looked around as he put the remote on the table, then turned to his companion.

''So, where are Skipper and Private?''

''Uh...prezels.''

''You didn't join them?''

''Nah,'' the weapons expert shrugged, then pointed at the new item on the table.

''Oh, that's my latest invention, the 'Wavemaker Three Thousand'! I'll explain more when everyone's here.'' The genius then noticed the scarred bird tilting his head toward the lab, making suggestive noises. Kowalski sighed, but smiled anyways. ''I suppose a few minutes...''

...

Kowalski streched as he left the lab for the second time that day, followed by a pleased Rico. The genius made his way to the table, then gasped.

''Oh no, where is it!?'' he squawked as he serched on, around and under the table. All he found was a bluish feather. ''No...she took it.''

''Who took what?''

The taller penguin turned to see Skipper and Private entering the base.

''The Blue Hen, she has the 'Wavemaker Three Thousand'!''

''What's the 'Wavemaker'?'' asked the younger bird.

''The 'Wavemaker Three Thousand' is a new invention I made so we could practice surfing.''

''And the bad thing that's going to happen because of it?...'' inquired the flat-headed penguin.

''It could, in the wrong hands, or wings, cause flooding all over the state...''

''And neither you or Rico could stop her because...?'' asked Skipper.

''We were a bit...distracted...''

''With what, another invention?'' wondered the head bird.

''...um...yes...''

...

The penguins tracked the device to a large, abandoned building. They entered, then split up, the two shorter birds checking the lower levels, while the others went to the top floor, then went to opposite ends of the hall. Kowalski entered a room, and noticed his invention on a coffee table. He went toward it, only to be blocked by the Blue Hen.

''Hello Kowalski.''

The tall penguin smirked as he caressed the chicken's face.

''Hello, if you'll excuse me, I-'' he didn't get to finish, for the female had suddenly pushed him against a wall, kissed him, then nuzzled her head against his neck. It was at that moment Rico entered the room, and glared. Kowalski used a free flipper to point to the table. The mohawked penguin went to it, swallowed the device, then left the room. The male genius waited four seconds, then pushed the Blue Hen off of him, and ran into the hallway, only to stop upon noticing the demolition expert standing in front of a mirror, a red scarf on his head, and his flipper on his scar. The taller penguin removed the scarf. ''You don't need that.'' The scientist then gave what he hoped was an encouraging smile. Rico smiled back, and the two rushed to the stairs, only to activate a trap. A glowing staff zoomed toward the weapons expert, but Kowalski pushed him out of the way, getting himself thrown out a window in the process.

''WALSKI!'' Rico jumped out the window after the scientist, caught him, then coughed up a sheet, which they used as a parachute. Upon landing, Private and Skipper ran out, and the four returned to base.


End file.
